


Ditched

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Zookeeper Hunk, zoo date, zookeeper lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Being ditched doesn't always turn out to be a bad thing.





	Ditched

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this fic for the rose gold Heith zine a while back and apparently just forgot to upload it ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I hope y'all enjoy it!! ❤💛

“Tell me again why I have to come along?” Keith asks for what’s probably the millionth time today. 

“Because you’ve been dodging coming out here for months. It’s also healthy to go outside more than once a month. I really thought you’d be the most excited for a private tour of the zoo” Shiro says, jabbing Keith in the side. 

Keith rolls his eyes at Shiro’s comment, he goes out all the time… it’s just usually at night to do things he probably shouldn’t be doing, but at least he goes out. 

“I still don’t get why I have to third wheel you and  _ your _ boyfriend.” 

“You’re not going to be a third wheel, Hunk is coming too.” 

As they get closer to the entrance Keith can see Lance standing there next to some guy that he assumes is Hunk. Shiro could have at least warned him that he’d be meeting someone new today. 

“Who the hell is Hunk?”

“Lance’s best friend.” 

“Oh, so it’ll be you two talking to Lance and me all alone?” 

Shiro sighs, stopping on the sidewalk in front of the zoo, “I promise you that is not going to happen. Hunk’s really excited to meet you.” 

“Why am I the last to find out he’s coming?” Keith folds his arms over his chest, feeling like he’s out of the loop.

“Would you have still come if I told you earlier?” 

“... no.” 

“Exactly. I just want you to branch out a little and meet new people. I think Hunk would be a good friend for you.” 

“You said the same thing about Lance,” Keith scoffs. 

Shiro chuckles and gives his shoulder a gentle squeeze, “I love Lance but I don’t think I’d be able to handle two of him. Hunk is like a ball of sunshine dude, you’ll love him, I swear.” 

“If I don’t you’re buying dinner  _ and  _ dessert.” Keith doesn’t leave Shiro any time to respond he simply walks off to where Lance and Hunk are waiting for them. 

“Hey, Keith!” Lance chirps, waving his hand around erratically. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you, I’ve heard a lot about you,” Hunk chimes in, smiling brightly at Keith. 

“Heard a lot about me?” Keith quirks an eyebrow. 

Hunk chuckles, “All good things, I promise.” 

“Now that you two have met, let's get this show on the road!” Lance claps his hands together then grabs onto Shiro’s hand, leading him and the other two into the zoo.  

Keith follows along, still feeling a little uneasy about walking around the zoo with someone he just met. Hunk’s easygoing nature does help soothe his qualms slightly. 

“We’re going to see the rhinos, elephants, and hippos first,” Lance tells them as they walk further into the zoo, it seems he already has the whole day planned for them.   
  
Keith perks up at the mention of hippos, he was hoping they’d stop by to see them but he didn’t think it’d be so soon. He was certain Lance would make him suffer until the end of the day. However, he and Shiro do seem to be lost in their own world already, leaving Hunk and Keith to their own devices. 

“So what’s your favorite animal?” 

“Hippos,” Keith says without missing a beat. 

“Really? Mine too! One of our hippos, Bubbles, recently had a baby.”

“Puddles, I know! I watched the live cam as much as I could, I even got to see the birth, it was awesome.” 

Hunk grins and nods. The two fall into a rather comfortable silence the rest of the way to the hippo exhibit. Keith thought things would have been awkward between the two of them but Hunk seems like a genuinely nice person and he finds it refreshing. 

Keith finds himself growing more and more excited the closer they get to the exhibit. This will be the first time he’s seen Puddles in person since she was born and he’s  _ so _ excited. 

“There she is,” Hunk says, pointing out Puddles. 

Keith grins, leaning far closer to the glass than he should. She’s only a couple of months old and already easily outweighs him. 

“Wow, she’s so beautiful in person. I can’t believe you get to see her every day.” 

“I have to admit it is pretty amazing to watch her grow. She’s so fun and playful, she sure gives Bubbles a run for her money.” 

“I clearly picked the wrong career path,” Keith chuckles, eyes sparkling in the sunlight, still focused on the hippos in front of them. 

“You’re a mechanic right?” 

“Yup, own my own shop and everything. If you ever need your car looked at you can come to me.” 

Hunk grins, “I’ll hold you to it.” 

The two stand admiring the hippos for a bit longer until Keith realizes something is off. He hasn’t heard Lance’s obnoxious yelling in at least 10 minutes, something's got to be up.  

“Where are Lance and Shiro?” He asks, looking around the area surrounding the exhibit. 

“No clue,” Hunk huffs, looking around as well. 

“Oh my god, they totally ditched us. This is probably their messed up way of making me make new friends.” Keith folds his arms over his chest. Of course, they’d pull something like this; he should have known better. 

“I guess we just have to make the best of today on our own. We can visit whatever exhibits you want and if you get hungry I have some lunch back in the breakroom.” 

“I wouldn’t want to take your lunch, I can just grab something from the food court.” 

“Nonsense, the food in there sucks.” Hunk waves his hand to dismiss Keith’s suggestion of the food court, set on giving him something better than that. He makes his way out of the exhibit, motioning for Keith to follow after him.    


Keith smiles softly, following closely behind Hunk to the next exhibit. 

“Well, if you insist.” 

 

— 

 

Keith has been following Hunk around the zoo for what has felt like hours to him, soaking up all of the information he has to offer about each of the animals. None of them can top the hippopotamuses, but they’re still pretty cool. 

“Are you ready for lunch? I’m starting to get a little hungry.” 

Keith nods, “Yeah, I’ve been ready for lunch for a while now I just didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“Keith, you should’ve said something,” Hunk chuckles, leading the other to the break room. 

“It’s fine, I really enjoyed listening to you. I admire how passionate you are about all of the animals.” 

Keith swears he sees Hunk blush, but brushes it off, far too focused on getting some food into his stomach. Having only half a bagel for breakfast was a terrible idea. He shakes his head, following Hunk to his locker. Compared to the rest of the zoo the breakroom is rather bland, light blue walls with a couple of tables and a row of lockers, nothing special. 

“So, my lunch isn’t much today. Normally I prepare nice lunches for myself the night before but I kind of ran out of time and just went with a basic sandwich,” Hunk explains, sitting down at one of the various empty tables in the room. 

Keith nods, expecting basic white bread with some meat and cheese slapped on it. However, what he gets looks like it belongs in some deli. The sandwich Hunk slid over to Keith is  _ amazing, _ stacked with what looks like turkey, cheese, lettuce, tomatoes, bacon, and mayo. Even the bread is better than he was expecting, it has herbs and cheese. Keith has never had herbs and cheese on bread unless he was in a restaurant. It looks better than anything he would make for himself. Definitely better than anything Shiro is capable of making. Bless his soul but the boy can’t cook to save his life, a sandwich made at the hand of Shiro would  _ never _ look this good. 

“Hunk this looks great!” Keith smiles, happily taking a rather large bite out of his half.

“Mm, I’m telling you what I normally make is a lot better than this.” 

“I guess you’ll just have to show me what you got then.” Keith’s eyes widen, slightly surprised at how bold his words are. 

Hunk grins, “Are you free this weekend? I can make us dinner and then we could maybe watch some movies or something.” 

“Yeah, totally, it's a date then.” He smiles, trying to keep a blush from rising on his cheeks. 

“A date?” The other smirks, his eyebrow quirking up. 

“Yeah, a date?” Keith confirms, what better way is there to get to know someone more than going on a date? 

“I can’t wait then.” 

Keith smiles softly and finishes off the rest of his sandwich. He wonders if Shiro and Lance set this all up just to get him to go on a date with Hunk.

 

—

 

“You two look like you had fun together,” Lance says with a smirk, nodding at Hunk and Keith’s joined hands as they walk up to the entrance of the zoo. 

Keith rolls his eyes, trying not to let Lance get to him. He had a good time with Hunk today, he doesn’t need anyone ruining it. 

“Actually, I had a great time, thanks for ditching us.” 

“Hey, it was all Lance’s idea but it seems to have worked out for you anyway. Looks like I don’t have to buy you dinner after all.” 

“Dinner?” Hunk questions, giving Keith a look. 

“Uh, yeah, I told Shiro if I didn’t like you as much as he said I would he had to buy me dinner and dessert.” 

Lance scoffs, “There’s no way anyone could not like Hunk, he’s amazing.” 

“I hate to say it, but I have to agree with you.” Keith smiles, giving Hunk’s hand a gentle squeeze. 

“I’m just glad I don’t have to buy you dinner. We better get going though, you know how Black gets after being left alone for too long.” 

Keith hums in agreement, reluctantly letting go of Hunk’s hand, “I guess I’ll be seeing you around?” 

Grinning wide Hunk nods and leans closer to Keith, giving his lips a quick peck. 

Keith barely has any time to react before Hunk pulls away, leaving a fiery blush in his wake. 

“It was really nice seeing you, Keith, I can’t wait for that dinner.” 

He nods, not knowing what else to do. 

Lance folds his arms over his chest, giving Hunk a rather saucy look and wiggling his eyebrows. 

“Let's get out of here you little lovestruck dork,” Shiro chuckles, knocking Keith’s shoulder and walking past him. 

It takes a moment for the poor boy to get his head on straight. He catches up to Shiro, his mind clouded with thoughts of Hunk. 

“I feel like I owe you dinner now, Hunk is amazing.” 

“Told you.” Shiro smirks, “I wouldn’t be opposed to dinner.” 

Keith nods, he’d be willing to pay for every single meal Shiro has for the next week after the day he had with Hunk. Being ditched isn’t always as bad as it sounds. 


End file.
